


A Love Long Lost

by txrgaryen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Emotional, F/F, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txrgaryen/pseuds/txrgaryen
Summary: Post S6E10-A raven reminds Sansa of just how much the royal family has taken from her.





	

Snowflakes danced around the darkness of the night sky, being guided towards the snowy white ground where they chose to rest, just like the citizens of Winterfell who were currently tucked away in their beds, fast asleep. No one dared to stay awake at this hour of the night, all except one.

Looking solemnly out the now blurry window, due to the snow, was a girl. She too, didn't dare to make a sound and continued to sink into her thoughts, almost as if she were in some sort of trance.

The girl thought of who she once was, before the world decided to corrupt her once pure soul. The reflection of her old self would be forever engraved in the now matured girl's mind, however, that girl was lost to her now.

The redhead once believed in tales of noble knights with the purest of intentions, but then she met the Kingsguard, and no longer did she believe. Her heart once fooled her into thinking she and a certain blonde prince had the greatest love of all, but then he took her family away along with her happiness, and no longer was she fooled.

Her entire life has been a great tragedy, one that she was lucky enough to have survived from. But even if Sansa was safely hidden away in Winterfell, under the protection of her long lost brother Jon, she was not blind to the ongoing war in King's Landing. It was only a matter of time before the North was forced to be involved once more.

As her thoughts drifted to memories of the nightmare that was King's Landing, they led her to the memory of a certain brunette. The memory brought a hint of a smile to grace the girl's features, remembering her only friend in the South. Oh how she wished they could meet once more, even if it was only for a mere moment.

Somehow, the young Tyrell had always brought a bit of happiness into the Stark girl's heart, even if deep down she knew it was all a game to the other girl, a political game that every other member of the court took part in, even her. However, some part of Sansa wondered if all of it truly was a game. After all, Margaery did choose to risk her image just to comfort the girl after the events of the Red Wedding, somehow managing to make her forget about the events even if it was only for a moment.

A sudden thump interrupted her train of thought, along with the silence that had swept over the cold night of Winterfell. Allowing herself to be brought back to reality, she looked out the window and spotted a plump, black raven, carrying a letter that immediately filled Sansa's sixth sense with a feeling of dread.

She didn't know where the feeling had come from, but she did know it was rather familiar. It was the same sense that had come to her just before she learned of what became of her mother and brother. The same feeling from when she stepped back into Winterfell and was met with yet another monster, only that time being much worse than the last. It was the same sense of dread just before the battle for Winterfell, already knowing something would go terribly wrong, and not just because of her knowledge of Ramsay's love for games.

Hesitantly, the girl reached a trembling hand to unlock the window and pull it open, allowing the cold winter air to seep through. Chills crept up the arm, receiving every bit of the cold air and raising goosebumps as she reached for the letter hanging from the raven's beak.

As soon as the letter was pulled away, the creature gave a single squawk and flew away into the darkness of night, blending with the shadows instantly. All that was left remaining was her and the letter causing a sense of dread that consumed her soul.

Closing the window and locking it once more, she felt warmness begin to take over her right arm once more, only leaving a small hint of the cold that would soon dissipate, just like her curiosity once she read the letter.

Taking a gulp, the redhead allowed her eyes to be consumed by darkness, only hearing the cackle of a fire that went to work warming her bedchamber. The quiet, as she hoped, had begun to soothe her, lessening the dread consuming every inch of her being. However, no matter how hard she tried, it refused to go away.

And so, the girl decided to open her eyes and focus on the letter once more. Her heart pounded in anticipation as her fingers began to wrap themselves around the stamp sealing the paper shut and pulled, leaving nothing else to stop her from revealing the letter's contents.

With a shaky breath, the girl opened the letter and allowed her eyes to process the neatly written words. At first, she was consumed by excitement at the realization that this was concerning a certain Tyrell, but that was until she thoroughly read through the rest and realized this was not the news she was hoping for at all.

Her heart dropped, along with the letter that went tumbling from the girl's delicate fingers. The room was filled with a silence that not oven the cackling fire could interrupt as Winterfell returned to how it once was only moments ago.

Sansa's thoughts were no longer filled with images of her old self, or memories of the dreadsome past she was forced to live through, they were filled with nothing. Her mind refused to fully process the situation as the girl just stared at the wall opposite her, almost as if she was in a catatonic state.

Then, as if a quill had been dropped to interrupt the intense silence taking over, her hands lied face down on her knees, catching her falling head as it crashed. The quiet night was now filled with the weeping of a young girl who had lost far too much. Her thoughts began once more as she thought of this new loss.

She began to wonder if the Tyrell could be saved, if only she had stayed, but Sansa knew she had no choice in that matter, for it was her survival that was at risk. However, that didn't stop the guilt from seeping through, along with the grief welling up in her broken heart.

It couldn't be Margaery. Not the same Margaery who had managed to light a smile upon the girl's features even in her darkest days. Not the same Margaery who had somehow became skilled enough to have that monster of a prince wrapped around her fingers and made herself Queen. She had come too far to end up like this and Sansa's heart broke for the girl.

She could still remember the feeling she had gotten deep within her each time the other girl simply touched her hand, bringing up feelings she had never known lied within her. Or the way she would brush a fallen lock of hair to the side, revealing a blushing face as a smirk crossed the young Tyrell's features. Truthfully, all the brunette had to do was show that infamous smirk of hers and Sansa's own heart would leap a mile away, leaving only the hint of a blush to grace her features.

Thinking about the memories they shared only hurt worse as Sansa curled up into a ball, wetting her dress with fallen tears that had been realeased for far too many times. Losing her loved ones had become such a common occurrence that the girl became used to this feeling, and she was starting to grow tired of it.

The North's isolation from the war had come to an end, for once again, the Lannister family has taken someone dear to her, and Sansa would surely get her revenge no matter what the cost. But for now, the girl was going to spend her night weeping for yet another tragic loss.


End file.
